Surprise
by MusicFreak2k14
Summary: Link made sure that Zelda's birthday party was a good surprise that she'd never forget. Modern AU oneshot.


Surprise

A Legend of Zelda story

(A/N) I don't own Legend of Zelda. Wish I did. Enjoy

xxx

_Zelda's POV_

I couldn't figure out for my life why no one would talk to me. Usually my friends would be happy to chat any time I wanted. They were ignoring me. Even my beloved boyfriend, Link, wasn't saying anything. Sure he was a quiet guy and still is, which I respect, but he'd usually at least talk to me for a few minutes. I began to wonder if I had done something to make them upset. I tried to discuss it with Link.

"Hey is something wrong?"

"No," he replied quietly. "I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"I've been ignored. Have I done something wrong?" I couldn't think of anything that he could find hurtful. But then again, Link is different. He's more sensitive than most people and can sometimes take things to heart too much.

"No, really," he insisted, "I'm fine." He was trying to get away from the conversation, which I wasn't going to allow until he had answered me.

"Link," I said in a dangerous tone. "Don't try to run from me."

_Link's POV_

"Link, don't try to run from me," Zelda said in her dangerous voice. The look in her eyes intimidated me further. Zelda was the only person who could do this to me. I was stressed. I didn't want to upset her but I couldn't tell her about the surprise party everyone was planning for her 25th birthday, for obvious reasons.

Just then, my phone rang. I looked apologetically at her before answering. "Hello," I said.

"Hey Link," Mido said. "You got the stuff, right?"

"Yeah; be over in a few minutes," I replied. The line went dead. "Mido," I said.

"Go on," she sighed, thinking she understood why I was leaving. She only knew half of the reason. "I know you guys need to rehearse."

I kissed her gently. "Mhm. I love you, Zel."

"You too," she mumbled, obviously upset. I felt guilty but I knew she'd be happy soon.

When I got to Mido's house, I growled, "You're lucky I'm a nice guy. Zelda's upset at me now."

"It's worth it. Now let's rehearse one last time." We played through "Warmness on the Soul" a few times, making some final adjustments.

"Alright, Malon," I said, "Make the call."

A few minutes later, she said, "Zelda will be here in five minutes. Everyone, hide!" Like excited little children, we giddily went to hide in our predetermined spots; the door was unlocked, the lights were off, and the shades were down.

"Hello," Zelda called uncertainly into the dark house.

"Surprise!" we all cried as the lights went on suddenly.

_Zelda's POV_

There were streamers and all kinds of decorations everywhere. A banner hung on the wall read, "Happy 25th birthday, Zelda!" I was awestruck.

"You guys did all this for me," I asked, taking in all my surroundings.

Link nodded. "That's what we've been doing for the past two weeks. We wanted it to be perfect."

I looked over and saw the guys' music equipment in the corner. "Live music for me," I asked.

"Eventually," Link said. "For now, we party." We had a good time socializing and eating and just having fun together.

When it was cake time, the guys picked up their instruments and led everyone through "Happy Birthday". I grinned at Link and mouthed "awesome." He grinned back.

I opened my presents, which were all great, just what I wanted, but I didn't see one from Link. My heart sank. He always got me something.

"I got something special for you, Zel." He said. He nodded to the guys and they played. I recognized it immediately - Warmness on the Soul by Avenged Sevenfold, the first song we had as a couple. He showed it to me when we made our relationship official. That made tears come to my eyes. Then he did something that made my heart absolutely stop.

Link, my Link, was on one knee in front of me, holding a box containing an absolutely gorgeous engagement ring. "Zelda, you and I have been through lots together. Some of it was bad but some was good too. I've treasured every minute of my time with you. Now, I know this is what I want. Zelda Harkinian, will you marry me?" He looked up hopefully at me.

I stared at him, amazed that he proposed to me. It took a minute for my brain to work. "Link," I breathed. "Always my Link." I smiled widely, happy tears flowing down my cheeks. "Yes! Yes, Link, I am yours!" He slid the ring onto my finger gently and I admired its beauty when he hugged me. It had two diamonds set on either side of a deep blue sapphire, my favorite gemstone. "It's beautiful," I whispered from his arms.

"Just like you," he said. "It matches your eyes."

We were married half a year later and had our honeymoon in Italy. Our son, Sam, was born a year later. Things are good now, all because of Link's surprise.

xxx

(A/N) That's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. And for those of you who are wondering, I chose the sapphire because, you know, it's blue and blue is the color associated with Nayru. Nayru is, by extension, associated with the Triforce of Wisdom, which is Zelda's piece.


End file.
